Silencio
by AngieMadero
Summary: Sheldon puede llegar a ser le mejor de los doctores, y Amy... bueno, sabemos que Amy es una princesa de Glendale. Una fanfic Shamy.
1. De amor y Sandra Bullock

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: De amor y Sandra Bullock**

"Sheldon, es mi turno de decidir qué película debemos ver, tú escogiste el lugar para cenar. Decido que veremos 'La propuesta' con la bellísima Sandra Bullock y el símbolo sexual de Ryan Reynolds," dijo Amy mientras ajustaba el sonido de la película.

"Amy, no estamos llegando a ningún lado, tenemos discutiendo esto desde que salimos de la comida tailandesa. Es en serio, nuestras discusiones se están volviendo más difíciles últimamente," dijo Sheldon quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre la pequeña silla junto a la puerta de Amy.

"Es porque 'alguien' no está cumpliendo con el contrato de la relación."

"Bien ahora sí estamos llegando a una solución, admitir tu culpa es un gran paso para obtener nuevamente la tranquilidad en ésta relación," dijo Sheldon acomodándose en su lugar del sofá junto a Amy.

"Si no fuese porque te quiero demasiado, Sheldon, ya hubiéramos terminado hace meses," dijo Amy reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Sheldon. "Al final del día terminas aceptando mis demandas, lo sabes muy bien."

"Bueno, sí. Pero el punto es que yo soy el novio, yo debo de decidir por los dos," dijo Sheldon agachando la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Amy.

"¿Sheldon?"

"¿Sí, Amy?"

"Vamos a ver mi película,"

"Sí, Amy," dijo Sheldon alejando su mirada de ella y concentrándola en los títulos de la pantalla.

La pareja se concentró en la película. Ciertamente ver cómo dos personas que supuestamente se odiaban y terminaban amándose en tan solo un fin de semana le parecía ridículo a Sheldon. En realidad cualquier tipo de película de amor le parecía ridículo a Sheldon… pero si Amy quería ver ese tipo de basura, ¿quién era el para negárselo? Ciertamente mantener una relación tan estable como la de ellos era un trabajo duro para Sheldon. Al ser el tipo de persona que no le gustan las discusiones ni los gritos el sólo quería complacer, obteniendo beneficios, claro está. El beneficio de vivir en calma y con la compañía tan valiosa de una dama como su novia. Verla feliz era otro beneficio, ver como Amy día con día parecía estar más cerca de él lo hacía feliz, esa zorra de Glendale lo hacía feliz, aunque el mismo no se diera cuenta de cuánto.

La película llegaba a su fin y Sheldon no podía esperar parar hacer sus críticas sobre lo imposible que resultaría eso en la vida real, un amor no puede nacer así de rápido, no puedes planear casarte con alguien sin haber mantenido una relación antes y mucho menos si era tu jefe malvado hacía menos de 24 horas. No puedes descubrir al amor de tu vida tan pronto lo besas, ¿o sí?

Sheldon se encontró mirando el cabello de Amy, ¿será posible descubrir que amas a alguien por el sólo hecho de besarla? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Existe?

Amy sintió tensarse a Sheldon.

"¿Estás bien, Sheldon?"

"Si, es sólo que no creo que el amor se descubra así de rápido. No puedes amar a alguien que creíste haber odiado, es algo contradictorio. En fin me alegro que terminara, fue incomodo ver como dos individuos chocaban desnudos, ¿se supone que eso es una comedia romántica?"

"Sí, así es. ¿Y por qué dices eso? En primer lugar ¿tú, Sheldon Cooper, hablando de amor?"

"Bueno, sí. No me siento cómodo con éste tema de conversación, cambiemos de tema."

"Como quieras, amor," dijo Amy regalándole a Sheldon una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían tan indefenso como un cachorro.

"Amy, no comiences."

En el interior a Sheldon le encantaba que ella lo llamará así. No sonaba como el típico 'amor' que salía de la boca de su mamá o de meemaw, o como el que salía de Penny o Bernadette. Ese 'amor' era sólo para él, escucharlo de la boca de Amy le traía sensaciones de alegría. O eso parecían, en realidad él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Estar tan cerca de ella era peligroso, el gran doctor Sheldon Cooper jamás había tenido problemas para contestar algo, y el 'no sé' salía mucho de su boca y pensamientos estando con ella. Amy era su zona neutra, sinónimo de peligro aléjese de aquí.

Pasaron el resto de la noche jugando contrahechos y conversando sobre la última edición de la revista de NatGeo. Así es, Sheldon hablando de naturaleza, ¿quién diría que este robot sería capaz de olvidar su aflicción por lo asqueroso y la vida salvaje por una mujer? Tal vez su mamá si debió llevarlo a Houston con ese especialista.

"Buenas noches Sheldon, pase una increíble velada, ¿mañana por skype a la misma hora?" dijo Amy mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta.

"¡Por supuesto! Y buenas noches Amy, también pase un buen rato contigo, ciertamente es bueno mantener platicas tan estimulantes mentalmente contigo, a veces siento que mi tiempo y palabras invertidas en nuestros amigos están a punto de bajarle puntos a mi coeficiente."

Amy se quedó parada frente a él como esperando una señal, tan sólo la más mínima señal para besarlo. Cuanto lo deseaba, ¿pero si él no se sentía cómodo? Mejor esperar.

"Por nada, ten cuidado en el autobús. Por favor mándame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado a tu casa, sólo para saber que estás bien."

Sheldon la miraba fijamente con una de esas sonrisas disimuladas típicas de él. "Claro, hasta luego," y así salió del departamento 314. Indudablemente esta noche había sido de las mejores para la pareja y nadie podría cambiar eso. Habían hablado de amor, jamás habían tocado ese tema. Ahora Amy sabía que esa palabra lo ponía incómodo y Sheldon sabía que Amy puede llegar a ser la mejor de las novias cuando se lo propone.

Amy cerró la puerta con una gran sonrisa, su corazón latía rápido. Cada que él la miraba a los ojos su corazón se quería salir y brincar por toda la habitación.

Sheldon se dirigió al ascensor, curiosamente también sonreía. Incluso tenía ganas de silbar. ¿Sabía cómo silbar? Sí, se contestó a sí mismo cuando una melodía irreconocible salía de su boca. Estaba silbando. Estaba feliz.

* * *

**A/N: Este es el inicio de una linda historia. Comenta si te gusta, ¡larga vida al Shamy! :D**

"**Perdido es el tiempo no dedicado al amor"- Acción Poética.**


	2. De premios e interrupciones

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: De premios e interrupciones:**

"De verdad chicas, Sheldon habló de amor conmigo en la noche de películas de la semana pasada." Dijo Amy mientras le daba una copa de champaña a Bernadette.

"Bueno Amy, la química que ustedes dos tienen es casi palpable, en realidad no me sorprende que Sheldon esté enamorado de ti," dijo Bernadette.

"Tal vez, es sólo que el simple hecho de que por iniciativa propia mencionara esa gran palabra si me tomó desprevenida," dijo Amy acomodándose en el sofá de Penny.

"Aww, ese Sheldon y sus iniciativas, él fue quien comenzó a tomarte la mano, ahora hablando de amor. Sigue así y pronto terminará iniciando _otra cosa."_ Dijo Penny mientras se servía su sexta copa de vino de la noche.

"¿Lo crees, bestie? Es decir, tener coito con Sheldon si ha sido algo que me encantaría tener, pero conociéndolo dudo que suceda, mucho menos pronto."

"Amy, lo que no recuerdas es que al final de cuentas el pequeño Sheldon es un hombre, con necesidades y bueno, tú eres su novia," dijo Bernadette tomando frituras de la mesa de centro.

"No sé, pero si algo he aprendido con él es el tener paciencia, demasiada paciencia. Es mejor así que él sea quien inicie cualquier tipo de contacto o conversación de ese tipo, no me gustaría que se sintiera incómodo junto a mí, o peor aún que terminara el contrato de relación conmigo,"

"Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro," dijo Penny soltando una risita.

El celular de Amy sonó, era un mensaje de texto del susodicho.

"_Son las 7:02 p.m. ¿Por qué no has llegado, señorita?_"

Amy sonrió ante el mensaje tan impaciente de Sheldon, no se molestó en contestarle y se levantó tomando su bolsa, lista para cruzar el pasillo.

"Chicas, fue agradable platicar con ustedes, pero mi novio y yo quedamos en cenar juntos esta noche, al parecer tiene algo importante por contarme," dijo abriendo la puerta.

"¡Vamos Shamy! ¡Oh y si llega a 'iniciar' algo no olviden usar protección! No sabríamos que hacer con un Shamy miniatura." le gritó Penny, era claro que el alcohol ya le había hecho efecto a la rubia. Bernadette se despidió también con el pretexto de que la señora Wollowitz la esperaba para ir de compras, aunque en realidad Amy sabía que era para evitar lidiar con una Penny ebria.

Amy cruzó el pasillo, bastó tocar una sola vez para que Sheldon abriera.

"En serio Amy, juntarte tanto con Penny está afectando hasta tu puntualidad,"

"Oh, yo también te extrañé, Sheldon," dijo Amy mientras se quitaba la bolsa y la ponía sobre el escritorio de Sheldon.

"Bueno, en vista de que no aceptarás alejarte de Penny, ¿te parece si cenamos? Leonard te trajo la ensalada cesar que te encanta," dijo Sheldon mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"Muy amable de su parte. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?" Le preguntó Amy mientras se acomodaba en su ya establecido lugar junto a él.

"Se acaba de ir a San Diego, él y Raj fueron invitados a dar una plática sobre el departamento de ciencia de Caltech, pasarán allá todo el fin de semana. En realidad es algo absurdo, Raj tiene mutismo selectivo y Leonard es un físico teórico," dijo mientras soltaba una de sus famosas risitas sofocadas.

"Mmm, ya veo. ¿Entonces tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos?" dijo Amy con voz insinuante.

"Claro, Amy,… ¿Por qué sonríes así?"

"Por nada, Sheldon. ¿Tenías algo que decirme?" Le dijo Amy tomando su plato.

Sheldon no pudo evitar poner su cena en la mesa y adaptar una postura más seria.

"La cena puede esperar, ¿recuerdas que te conté que algo grande estaba pasando en mi oficina?"

"Ah, sí. Después te pregunté que si Alex al fin había admitido sus sentimientos hacia ti y dije algo sobre entrenar a Ricky para hacerla desaparecer." Dijo Amy colocando su plato en la pequeña mesa."

"Genial, sí recuerdas. Pues resulta que "la teoría de las cuerdas y su relatividad con respecto a la teoría de los agujeros negros y su desarrollo inesperado" está teniendo grandes resultados. Hoy en la mañana expuse los avances de mi trabajo ante la federación de físicos de California y decidieron que era brillante." Sheldon no paraba de sonreír y se notaba la alegría en sus ojos. Amy disfrutaba del gozo de su novio, sonreía ante cada palabra que él tenía que decirle.

"Amy, estoy casi seguro que éste será el trabajo de mi vida y casi puedo oler el premio Nobel de física," dijo Sheldon con gran emoción, sus ojos azules brillaban y esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de la neurobióloga.

"¡Felicidades Sheldon!, es un logro totalmente admirable, ¡mi novio está por ganar un premio Nobel!" Amy sonrió y soltó un pequeño grito de alegría. Se abalanzó sobre Sheldon y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sheldon quedó reclinado en el respaldo del sofá y correspondió al abrazo de Amy, hundió la cara en el cabello de su novia y se limitó a asentir, hmm, curioso curioso, el champú de Amy olía mejor así de cerca. _Fresas_. Después de un par de minutos Amy se retiró de él, dejándole a Sheldon un sentimiento de vacío.

_Amor, _pensó Sheldon.

Hacía días que esa palabra y su significado le nadaban en la cabeza. '¿Qué era el amor? ¿Existía? ¿Y por qué Amy le traía ese pensamiento? ¿Y si la besaba? Sólo para despejar dudas, claro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, los dos seguían sonriendo pero el aire había cambiado. La sensación de compartir con Amy sus logros era algo inexplicable, era como si sólo quisiera hacerla sonreír, _esa sonrisa,_ quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de él. _¿Si la beso… qué pensará de mí después? No, mejor espero,_ pensó Sheldon.

"Disculpa, Sheldon. Yo no quería…"

"Por favor no te disculpes, no hubiera esperado otra cosa, eres mi novia. Estoy feliz de poder compartirte mis logros profesionales. Eres buena escuchando Amy," dijo Sheldon con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, una que sólo salía en ocasiones especiales.

Amy sintió sonrojarse, y agachó la mirada. Sheldon tomó el plato de Amy y se lo dio en las manos, después tomó el suyo y siguió comiendo, tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Sheldon propuso ver televisión por un rato, antes de irse a dormir. Amy aceptó y doblo sus piernas debajo de ella, poniéndose más cómoda pero más lejos de Sheldon, no podía recargar su cabeza en él en esa posición. Sheldon se sintió de nuevo vacío, aún cuando ella estaba a su lado, a centímetros de él. Esto era demasiado, tenía que hacer algo, esta zorra de Glendale lo estaba volviendo loco. Había ocasiones en su trabajo que ni siquiera podía terminar alguna ecuación sin que ella le viniera a la cabeza, o recordar esa caspa cayendo sobre su cabello liso y bajando por esos pálidos hombros. Todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco, además, ¿qué era esa tontería de estar pensando en besarla? Esa película que habían visto juntos la semana pasada claramente lo había afectado, obviamente no te podías dar cuenta de si amabas a alguien con el simple hecho de besarla…

¿Pero entonces dónde quedaba la curiosidad científica? Habría que intentar, probar esos labios, quizás era la única manera de librarse de esos pensamientos. Quizás y la respuesta a lo que en realidad era el amor se encontraba en esos labios rosados.

"Sheldon, ¿por qué me miras así?"

"Amy, hay algo que tengo que decirte, o bueno sólo me limitaré a hacerlo, pero antes ¿podrías sentarte como la dama que eres, por favor?" dijo Sheldon, Amy curiosa por lo que su novio trataba de hacer se limitó a obedecer y sentarse bien. Sheldon se aproximó más a ella, cerrando el espacio que había entre los dos.

_¿Qué era el amor?_ El subconsciente de Sheldon se encargó de recordárselo.

Amy sólo miraba cómo los ojos de Sheldon se acercaban a ella, el ruido del televisor se borró automáticamente y lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de ambos. Sheldon colocó la mano derecha sobre la nuca de Amy, como si tratara de impedir que ella pudiera moverse y hacer que su pequeño experimento fallara. Amy cerró los ojos, incrédula ante lo que venía. Sheldon cerró los ojos también, esperando alguna seña celestial o de cualquier tipo que le indicará qué hacer ahora. Acercó más sus labios a ella, respirando en ella, él mojó sus labios. Se quedó así por unos segundos, respirando en ella. Amy sintió una tortura, quería besarlo ya, no podía creer que el gran Doctor Cooper estaba a punto de besarla, se recordó a si misma esperar a que el iniciara. Sheldon movió su mano libre hasta su cintura, acomodándola para tener un mejor desempeño en lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, Amy llevó sus brazos al cuello de Sheldon, delicadamente para no asustarlo, esto era increíblemente fascinante.

Era como si Sheldon estuviera en medio de una ecuación de grandes dificultades, donde el mínimo error pudiera arruinarlo todo, seguía quieto con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del no-contacto, sintiendo lo cálido del aliento Amy, saboreando lo que aún no probaba.

"¡Chicos, se me terminó el vodka y… santas galletas!" dijo Penny mientras abría la puerta, interrumpiéndolos. Sheldon saltó del sillón y Amy se sentó derecha, como si algún fantasma los hubiera asustado.

"¡Disculpen chicos! No quise interrumpir, uuuu, veo que se la estaban pasando bien, ¿eh?." Dijo Penny, dando traspiés al entrar al departamento.

"Yo ya me iba, ¿verdad, Sheldon?" él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente. Llevándole el suéter y la bolsa que estaban en su escritorio.

"Si, buenas noches Amy Farrah Fowler, Penny." Dijo Sheldon con la cara sonrojada y evitando el contacto visual con las mujeres.

"Buenas noches, Sheldon." Dijo Amy mientras tomaba de la mano a Penny para llevarla a su departamento.

Sheldon cerró la puerta tras su salida y dejo ir el aire que había estado conteniendo. _¡Rayos!_

Amy llevó a Penny hasta su habitación y la ayudo a entrar a la cama. Penny, tarde, se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo especial.

"Discúlpame, Ames. Te juro que no fue a propósito, quería más vodka es todo," se disculpó Penny con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No te preocupes bestie, duerme, mañana platicamos. Ahora los niveles de alcohol en tus sistema son muy altos y no podré mantener una plática coherente contigo,"

"Está bien," dijo Penny acomodándose.

Bastaron sólo un par de minutos para que la rubia se quedara dormida y Amy se dispuso a irse a su departamento.

No podía creer que su novio iba a besarla, que frustración sentía. Amaba a su bestie pero, esta vez de verdad fue demasiado inoportuna.

"Tendré que mantener una plática no muy agradable con esa Diosa mañana."

* * *

**¡Segundo capi! Ojalá que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review, es muy importante para mi n_n Esa Penny tan inoportuna. ¡Larga vida al Shamy!**

**"Me limité a decir… que mi lugar siempre estará junto a ti"- José Madero Vizcaíno**


	3. De química y terror

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: De química y terror.**

"Penny, es el sexto correo de voz que te dejo, sé que estás ahí, contesta. Aunque probablemente estés en el baño vomitando, en fin tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. Saliendo del trabajo iré a visitarte, cuídate bestie, te quiero." Dijo Amy dejando su celular en el escritorio. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, recordar tener los labios de Sheldon tan cerca de los suyos la ponía nerviosa, sonreía como loca por todo el laboratorio.

El celular de Amy sonó, era un mensaje de _él._

_Buen día, Amy. Espero que estés teniendo un día productivo. ¿Podemos vernos hoy en tu casa a las 19:00?_

Era como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito de felicidad. Su novio quería discutir lo de anoche, eso era seguro. ¿Tal vez quería llevar a cabo su experimento, otra vez?

_Estoy bien, gracias. Espero que estés teniendo un día productivo también. Me parece perfecto, te veo allá._

Contestó Amy. Genial, ahora no iba a poder concentrarse en su trabajo en todo el día. Ese Sheldon la tenía loca.

"¡Doctora Fowler, Doctora Fowler!" le gritó un estudiante que hacía sus prácticas en el departamento de biología, "¡Hay un problema en el laboratorio de químicos!, ¡la Doctora McBride la necesita!"

Amy se apresuró en llegar al laboratorio de enfrente, llevando consigo el kit de emergencias de la pared y un extintor de incendios por si hacía falta.

"¿Qué pasa, McBride?" preguntó Amy, tratando de mostrarse lo más profesional posible.

"¡No sé! Es que mira, no puedo detener la propagación de este gas, sus componentes se reproducen de manera insólita. ¡Está en etapa beta no se cuales son los riesgos al inhalarlo!" dijo McBride colocándose una mascarilla de oxígeno y dándole a Amy otra.

"Axel, oprime el botón de emergencia, ¡nadie puede salir del departamento! ¡CÓDIGO ROJO!" gritó Amy. Los estudiantes procedieron a cumplir con lo que se tenía que hacer en estos casos, buscaron oxígenos y permanecieron el calma, cerraron el laboratorio de química y cortaron la energía eléctrica, si este gas era flamable entonces no querrían volar por el campus de UCLA.

"Doctora McBride, necesito que me explique el propósito de este gas ahora," dijo Amy con voz autoritativa, McBride estaba temblando, podías ver el horror en sus ojos.

"¡No sé, así no debió de haber reaccionado!, ¡no sé, algo pasó!" dijo la Doctora, ciertamente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Amy la sentó en el piso del pasillo, la abrazó tratando de calmarla un poco.

"Todo estará bien, McBride. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco del gas, eh?" La petroquímica tras un par de profundos suspiros logro calmarse un poco.

"Estaba trabajando con un nuevo tipo de combustible, trataba de mejorarlo ¡lo juro! Pero creo que se me pasó la mano con un químico y no pude detenerlo. Este gas contiene metano, butano y un poco de gasóleo, éstos los mezcle con distintos de mis reactores personales y pues uno no funciono bien, mi objetivo era hacerlo tan poderoso que con una sola gota de este, agregado a una cierta cantidad de abono produciría un combustible extraordinario, le daría fin a los precios tan altos del petróleo, ¡seré rica!"

"¿Axel?" dijo Amy con voz suave, "¿llamaste a los bomberos?"

"Si, Doctora Fowler," dijo Alex digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ahora necesito que llames a los de químicos nucleares," dijo Amy.

"Sí, Doctora Fowler," dijo Axel poniéndose de pie, estaba temblando. Se dirigió al teléfono de emergencia e hizo la llamada.

"Su atención, por favor!" Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie con mirada seria.

"Alumnos y Doctores, tengo terribles noticias, estamos lidiando con un tipo de emergencia AC-7," se escucharon gritos de horror y miradas preocupadas, era grave. "Este gas no es cualquier gas, la Doctora McBride a quien considero no sana de sus facultades mentales, lo creó sin medir las consecuencias. Si una sola chispa llegase a ser producida aquí, explotaremos. Si poseen encendedores o cualquier tipo de producto que pudiera matarnos, aléjense de él." Amy vio cómo los estudiantes se miraban entre sí y un profesor recogía los encendedores y los depositaba en un contenedor, "Bien, ahora necesito que ordenadamente subamos al sexto piso, según el protocolo allá arriba será más fácil que nos rescaten. Además estamos en el tercer piso, si llegase a explotar la estructura completa se vendrá sobre nosotros si nos quedamos aquí. Doctor Brooks, sus alumnos y usted se encargarán de llevar a todos sanos al techo; Doctor Arredondo, usted se encargará de avisar lo que sucede a los demás pisos, yo y mi equipo sacaremos a los primates. Pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean y escuchen lo que escuchen, no regresen, ¡apúrense!"

Amy estaba aterrorizada por dentro, no quería morir quemada, pero la necesitaban. Esos alumnos necesitaban que alguien los dirigiera y les dijera que todo estaría bien. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así estuviera sucediendo? Veía como los estudiantes se persignaban y lloraban, se abrazaban y caminaban ordenadamente por las escaleras. En medio del caos se sintió orgullosa de que los alumnos se estuvieran comportando de esa manera, significaba que si habían puesto atención a los simulacros y lo que se debía hacer en casos así. Le indicó a Axel y a sus compañeros que la siguieran hasta el cuarto de los monos, no había tiempo de tomar papeles o su bolsa, su teléfono fue lo único que pudo tomar del escritorio.

* * *

"¡Sheldon, algo pasó!" gritó Leonard mientras entraba a su oficina sin aliento, "¡Es Amy, es UCLA!" dijo Leonard.

Sheldon se levantó bruscamente del escritorio y corrió adonde su amigo.

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué tiene Amy?" preguntó Sheldon asustado.

"No sé, creo que hay un gas o algo así, están evacuando todo el campus. Ven, en la televisión de la cafetería están las noticias, Raj y Howard ya están allá,"

Sheldon corrió como nunca antes y llego a la cafetería en menos de un minuto, se quedó estático ante la imagen del televisor. Policías, tipos en trajes amarillos, reporteros, toda clase de gente rodeaba el edificio donde trabaja su Amy.

_Las autoridades aseguran que el gas es altamente peligroso y flamable, el personal y alumnado atrapados en el edificio de química están al tanto de la gravedad de la situación y están tomando las medidas correspondientes. Sin embargo su rescate tomará tiempo ya que la única manera de que salgan es por el techo, abriendo una puerta de metal, si la puerta de metal produce la más mínima chispa o ellos mismos llegasen a hacer algo que inicie fuego, el edificio explotará. La policía ya tiene un helicóptero que está en espera de rescatarlos. Se sabe que hay exactamente 43 alumnos y 6 Doctores adentro…_

"¡Leonard tienes que llevarme, Amy me necesita!" dijo Sheldon en un grito.

_…Los encargados de sustancias nucleares han logrado comunicarse con la Doctora en neurobiología Amy Farrah Fowler, aparente líder dentro del edificio. La Doctora les ha comunicado a las autoridades que están usando máscaras de oxígeno y realizan un plan para abrir la puerta sin volar en pedazos_…

"¡Amy! ¡Su celular!" dijo Sheldon, tras unos 'taps' en su teléfono, la llamó. Salió de la cafetería para escuchar mejor.

Amy sintió vibrar su celular, cuando vio que era él se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno para responder.

"Sheldon! ¿Ya te enteraste? Estoy bien, no te preocupes." Dijo Amy algo agitada.

"¡Amy! Me alegra que estas bien, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe si estás en una situación de extremo peligro? Por favor, toma todas las medidas necesarias para salir bien de ahí, eres la mejor en tu campo y sé que estás totalmente preparada para estos casos."

"Sí, lo estoy, ahora voy con mis muchachos por los monos, sólo tomaré a Ricky y subiremos a la azotea para ser rescatados," dijo Amy.

"Amy, no es necesario que te quedes por ese mono, ¡tu vida es más importante! Sube a la azotea de una vez, por favor."

"Sheldon, estoy bien. Además sabes que Ricky es muy especial para mí, todos estos animales lo son. Debo irme, Sheldon." Dijo Amy, decir su nombre resultó doloroso, un nudo se formó en su garganta y estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Lo extrañaba, quería abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. ¿Y si ya no volvía a verlo?

"¡Espera! ¡Debo decirte algo!," dijo Sheldon, indeciso si debía o no debía decir lo que pensaba, _lo que sentía_.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"El experimento que estaba a punto de realizar anoche… era para saber si te amaba. Siempre estás en mi cabeza, Amy. Mi día no está completo si no sé de ti, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Cuando vimos esa película la semana pasada y mencionaste la palabra amor, desde entonces no dejo de pensarla y sobre su significado, y de la nada apareces tú en mi mente. Mi propósito era besarte y así descubrir qué era lo que sentía por ti, pero luego entró Penny y… lo que trato de decirte es que…"

"También te amo, Sheldon. Te prometo que estaré bien. Debo irme, no puedo estar sin oxígeno tanto tiempo, debo volver a ponerme la mascarilla, además está por terminarse y aún debo subir a la azotea,"

"Te amo, cuídate mucho. Aquí te espero." Dijo Sheldon, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Quería salvarla, protegerla.

"Te amo," dijo Amy dulcemente y finalmente colgó.

Sheldon se quedó en el pasillo, procesando la conversación. Se amaban, estaba claro y ya lo habían dicho. Ahora necesitaba que ella estuviera bien.

"Caballeros, ¡vámonos!" Les dijo Sheldon a sus amigos quienes lo miraban detenidamente, al parecer habían estado escuchando su conversación. Raj se limpiaba una lágrima mientras que Howard jugueteaba con sus dedos, Leonard lo miraba atónito.

"¡Dije vámonos!" Dijo Sheldon mientras daba grandes zancadas hasta la salida, los demás los siguieron rápidamente.

"Howard, iremos en tu camioneta nueva, es más rápida que el auto de Leonard."

Howard se limitó a asentir. Salieron del campus de Caltech y se dirigieron al campus de UCLA.

* * *

**A/N: Ojalá que te haya gustado el capitulo tres, algo intenso ¿verdad?...y recuerda ¡Larga vida al Shamy! ;)**

"_**Sé que existo si me nombras tú"- Acción Poética**_


	4. De Luna y gritos

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: De Luna y gritos.**

"¡Doctora, necesitamos irnos ya!" dijo Axel, cargando dos monos.

"Si, ¡vámonos!" gritó Amy a los estudiantes que ya estaban listos.

El grupo corrió hacia las escaleras que los llevarían al sexto piso. El doctor Brooks ya los esperaba y se encargó de contar a los estudiantes y profesores que seguían llegando.

"¡Doctora Fowler, faltan dos personas!" Gritó el Dr. Brooks mientras hacía recuento mental de las personas. Amy se apresuraba en subir el último tramo de escaleras con Ricky en brazos.

"No puede ser. ¿Quién falta? Claramente les pedí a todos que no regresaran por nada."

"Si mi memoria no me falla, faltan McBride y Dorothy. Estaban conmigo hace unos minutos no pueden estar muy lejos." Dijo Brooks, fijando su vista en el pasillo para ver si podía distinguirlas. Debido a la falta de luz eléctrica, la visibilidad era casi nula, se guiaban por las luces que emitían sus celulares y nada más. La oscuridad hacía que la situación que de por sí era terrible, se volviera más crítica. Los estudiantes estaban comenzando a desesperarse y bombardeaban a sus profesores con preguntas de cómo se suponía que abrirían la puerta si era de metal y estaba con varios candados. _Una chispa podría hacerlos volar._

Amy le entregó Ricky a una estudiante, ella comenzó a abrazarlo como buscando un consuelo en el primate.

"¿A dónde pudieron a ver ido?, ¿Dorothy es la niña qué está contigo, Axel?" preguntó Amy, claramente exaltada.

"Es mi novia, Doctora Fowler. Sí, está conmigo. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!" Dijo Axel, entregando los monos a otros estudiantes. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían al quinto piso y de ahí comenzaría su búsqueda por su novia.

"Brooks, estás a cargo. Tengo que ir con él y por las demás. Por favor confío en ti y sé que serás capaz de abrir la puerta sin hacer volar el edificio. Consulta con Arredondo y los demás doctores, por favor. No tardo." Dijo Amy disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras para seguir a Axel.

"Fowler, ten mucho cuidado. El oxígeno casi se termina tienes diez minutos como máximo. ¡Si lo inhalas demasiado tiempo ya sabes que pasara!" Le gritó el Doctor. _Sí, moriremos si no me apresuro._ Pensó la neurobióloga. Cuando llegó al quinto piso le gritó a Axel. Debido a que era un edificio lleno de laboratorios, carecía de ventanas. La obscuridad del quinto piso era aterradora.

"Aquí estoy Doctora Fowler," dijo Axel acercándose a Amy. El joven estaba aterrorizado pero aún así no se iría de ahí sin Dorothy.

"Bien, nos quedan menos de diez minutos con el oxígeno, de ahí, si respiramos más de quince minutos el gas, nos desmayaremos y probablemente muramos antes de ser rescatados."

"Doctora, mejor busquemos porque no me está ayudando si no asustándome más." Dijo Axel dando pasos agigantados por el pasillo.

"Disculpa."

Se dividieron en la búsqueda. Axel revisaría los laboratorios y aulas del lado derecho del pasillo y Amy el lado izquierdo. Cuando terminaron les quedaban tres minutos más de oxígeno.

"Bien, nos falta el cuarto y tercer piso. Sí nos apresuramos tal vez las encontremos rápido. ¿Qué crees que haga Dorothy con McBride? ¿Eran amigas?" preguntó Amy, tratando de distraer al nervioso joven.

"No, en realidad no. La Doctora casi reprueba a mi novia por no haber terminado un trabajo a tiempo. En realidad no entiendo qué hace con ella. ¿Y si la secuestró y quiere matarla?" preguntó Axel con horror.

"No creo, es mejor que te tranquilices. Bien, cuarto piso ¡a buscar!" Los dos repitieron la estrategia aplicada en el piso anterior y el oxígeno se les terminó a mitad de la búsqueda, arrojaron sus mascarillas por el pasillo.

"Doctora Fowler, si muero antes de encontrar a mi amada, ¿le podría decir que fue el amor de mi vida y que no importa que no se quiera casar conmigo todavía? Dígale que estaba dispuesto a esperarla lo que fuera necesario y que morí buscándola." Dijo Axel en un tono serio, en verdad creía que moriría.

"¡Axel de Luna, no morirás! ¿Quedó claro? Vamos al tercer piso, aquí no hay nadie." Dijo Amy un tanto preocupada por Axel. O el joven era un romántico lunático o el gas ya le estaba empezando a afectar. De alguna manera las palabras de Axel le trajeron a la mente a Sheldon. ¿Y si ella moría? ¿Sheldon la extrañaría? Recordó la conversación que mantuvo con él minutos atrás y sonrió. Sí, la extrañaría. Lo que daría por estar con él ahora y no estar en esta situación tan peligrosa.

El par se dirigió al tercer piso. Amy cortó las mangas de su bata de laboratorio para hacer un tipo de mascarilla, una para Axel y la otra para ella, de esta manera la tela filtraría un poco el oxigeno.

"Axel, trata de respirar normalmente, evita respirar profundo y por favor no hagas ruido. McBride puede estar tramando algo, mejor seamos cautelosos." Axel se limitó a asentir y por instinto tomó la mano de Amy. Se había convertido en un soporte para él, si le sostenía la mano a esa mujer se sentía más seguro.

"¿Doctora Fowler?"

"¿Sí, Axel?"

"¿Estaremos bien?" preguntó el joven, aún con la falta de luz Amy pudo ver que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de miedo.

"Estaremos bien, te lo prometo," le dijo Amy casi en un suspiro. Le apretó la mano como queriendo consolarlo y hacerlo sentir más seguro. Se apresuraron a buscar por todo el tercer piso hasta que llegaron al laboratorio de McBride. El olor era repugnante, claramente el gas seguía expandiéndose y el riesgo que corrían ahí era aún mayor.

"¡Fowler! Pensé que nunca llegarías." Dijo la Doctora demente sentada en su escritorio. Axel logró ver a Dorothy quién estaba amordazada en una silla junto a ella. Dorothy hizo el intentó de levantarse al verlo y McBride la sentó de nuevo.

"Te dije que no te movieras, querida," dijo McBride.

"¿Doctora, qué le pasa? Tenemos que salir ya de aquí, esto está por estallar, el acumulamiento masivo del gas hará que esto explote por sí solo sin necesidad de un incentivo."

"Fowler, Fowler, Fowler, querida," Dijo McBride levantándose de su asiento, Axel le apretó más la mano en señal de pánico. "No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me pides, cielo ¡no puedo irme! Tardé más de siete años buscando este químico ¿y me pides que me vaya? Ja- ja. Pues no, tengo a ésta bella rehén para que así nos rescaten y rescaten mis preciosas creaciones, seré rica y todos vivirán. Ganamos todos ¿no crees?" dijo la Doctora. Amy abrió los ojos asombrada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esta científica estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas y si no se le ocurría algo pronto volarían en pedazitos.

"Sí, tienes razón McBride," dijo Amy.

"¡Doctora Fowler pero ella está loca! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya o esto volará!" dijo Axel gritando, horrorizado.

"Axel, no. Nos rescatarán, ya verás. Ve y siéntate junto a Dorothy. Esperaremos aquí con la Doctora McBride, claro si ella nos lo permite." Dijo Amy apretándole dos veces la mano antes de soltarlo, en señal que le siguiera el juego. Axel asintió una vez, casi imperceptible y fue y se sentó junto a su novia, abrazándola.

"Oh ¿de verdad, cielo? Claro que son bienvenidos ¿verdad, Dory?" Dijo Jennifer McBride con una sonrisa inquietante. Dorothy asintió muchas veces y se volteó a abrazar a Axel. "Espero que no tengas otras intenciones, Fowler. Sí cometes alguna tontería, volaremos todos por UCLA, y no querrás que estos polluelos mueran, ¿verdad?" dijo McBride sacando una pistola del escritorio. "Dame tu celular, cariño."Amy sintió que la sangre se le venía a los pies, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo dio. Dorothy emitió un pequeño grito mientras que Axel la abrazaba más y más fuerte. El miedo era casi palpable y todo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

"¡Howard, apresúrate!" Dijo Sheldon desesperado.

"Sheldon, tranquilízate, estás distrayendo a Howard. Si chocamos tardaremos más en llegar con Amy." Dijo Raj, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

"Sí, Penny, ya vamos para allá… Howard, vamos con Howard… no, ella no sabe, ¿podrías avisarle?... Bien, te amo. Avísame cuando lleguen." Dijo Leonard desconectando la llamada. Al parecer ninguna de las dos chicas había escuchado la noticia. Penny estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

"Ya le avisé. Dice que llamará a Bernadette y pasará por ella al laboratorio camino aquí. ¿Cuánto falta?"

"Según el GPS, cinco minutos." Dijo Howard.

"_Nos acaban de informar que los estudiantes y profesores atrapados en el edificio de Biología están siendo rescatados por el helicóptero, se les llevará a los hospitales más cercanos para que sean atendidos y así descartar daños a la salud. Los encargados de sustancias nucleares no han podido conocer la naturaleza de este gas, sin antes saber a qué es a lo que se enfrentan no pueden entrar al edificio. El campus esta evacuado casi al cien por ciento y la entrada es restringida sólo a protección civil y el personal de sustancias nucleares…."_ Se escuchó en la radio.

"¡Oh Dios, gracias!" gritó Sheldon, pegó un brinco en al asiento.

"¡Increíble!" dijo Raj casi llorando.

"¡Miren de aquí se ve el campus!" dijo Howard.

"Te dije que todo estaría bien, compañero." Dijo Leonard sonriendo. Los amigos comenzaron a celebrar cuando escucharon el nombre de Amy en la radio. Todo se quedó silencio.

… _nos acaban de avisar que no todas las personas que ocupaban el edificio están afuera. Al parecer la Doctora líder, Amy Farrah Fowler, sigue ahí con dos estudiantes más y la Doctora en petroquímica, Jennifer McBride, causante de esta situación. El Profesor que nos dio esta información es el Doctor en Microbiología, Adam Brooks. Dice que estaban a punto de subir a la azotea cuando se percataron que McBride y una alumna, faltaban. La Doctora Fowler y un alumno más decidieron ir en su búsqueda. Para esta hora, el oxígeno que llevaban ya debió de haberse terminado, aseguro el Dr. Brooks…_

"¡No puede ser! ¡Ella sigue ahí, Howard, más rápido, por favor!" Gritó Sheldon.

"Sheldon, tranquilízate. Poniéndote así no vas a lograr nada." Le dijo Leonard.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la mujer que amo está encerrada en ese maldito edificio? Oríllate, Howard."

"¿Qué? No, espera ya casi llegamos."

"¡Que te orilles Wollowitz!" Gritó Sheldon. Howard lo obedeció. Sheldon se bajó del auto y comenzó a correr hasta UCLA. Los demás lo siguieron en el auto, al llegar a la entrada los oficiales les impidieron el paso y tuvieron que estacionarse dos cuadras atrás. Sheldon logró distinguir entre la multitud al jefe de Amy y corrió hacia a él para exigirle respuestas.

"¡Dr. Cooper, tranquilícese! No lo entiendo," dijo el Profesor.

"¡Dije que necesito saber cómo planean sacar a mi novia del edificio!" Dijo Sheldon en un tono molesto.

"Todavía no pueden entrar a rescatarlos por qué no sabemos qué tipo de gas es este, créame que estoy igual de preocupado que usted. Si todo sale bien, su novia saldrá pronto de ahí, pero necesita calmarse Dr. Cooper."

"¿Por qué insisten en que me calme? Estaré tranquilo cuando vea a mi Amy aquí, sana, junto a mí." Dijo Sheldon.

Se alejó del Profesor y trató de acercarse lo más que pudo al edificio, hasta donde los oficiales le permitieron. Recordó que Amy llevaba su celular con ella y le marcó. Tras varios timbres, desistió. No le contestaba. Esto lo puso más nervioso ¿y si estaba tirada en el piso intoxicada? ¿Y si…?

¡PUUM!

Se escuchó un gran estruendo. Los curiosos que habían rodeado la cerca policiaca corrieron y otros se tiraron al suelo. Sheldon cayó por el gran impacto. Leonard, Howard y Raj corrieron por él y lo llevaron a la acera de enfrente. Sheldon estaba en shock. Volaban pedazos de la estructura por todo el campus, y una gran nube negra cubrió el cielo. Ventanas, sillas, mesas… un sinfín de objetos. La estructura quedó, aunque irreconocible, bien cimentada. Era algo bueno pensó Leonard. Había esperanzas de que ella estuviera en alguno de esos pisos, _viva_.

El grito de las personas que estaban cerca trajo a Sheldon a la realidad.

"¡NO, AMY NO!" gritó mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

* * *

**¡Oh por Dios! ¿Yo escribí eso? Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo cuatro… ¿Larga vida al Shamy?**

_**"You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul" Beautiful soul- Jesse McCartney**_


	5. De explosiones y cámaras

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: De explosiones y cámaras.**

Al ver el arma Amy se quedó en blanco. Era demasiado, no podía lidiar con esa situación. Si todo fuera más fácil, si ella no estuviera en posesión de un arma, si los jóvenes no estuvieran ahí muertos de miedo. McBride se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, mirando a los temerosos estudiantes. Le indicó a Amy que tomara asiento en una butaca enfrente de ella, ella obedeció. Amy se quedó de nuevo estática, con ojos vidriosos. Si solo él estuviera aquí, él tendría la respuesta. Sheldon siempre tenía la respuesta a todo. El llanto de Dorothy la regresó a la realidad, Axel estaba al borde del colapso. El joven le rogaba a Amy que los sacara de ahí con la mirada. Esa mirada de horror, esa mirada de que aún no quería morir. El joven buscaba nuevamente apoyo en Amy. Al verlos tan temerosos e indefensos, Amy comenzó a idear un plan. Llevaban más de quince minutos respirando ese horrible gas, si no morían por la explosión morirían por intoxicación.

"¿Por qué tan callada, cielo?" dijo McBride, sacando a Amy de sus pensamientos.

"Por nada, es sólo que el arma me pone un poco nerviosa," dijo Amy, siguiendo el juego de estar de su lado.

"Es por precaución, no temas,"

"Doctora, llevamos más de quince minutos sin oxigeno, ¿cree que pueda facilitarnos algunas mascarillas? Usted sabe, para no estar desmayados cuando nos rescaten."

"No cielo, y no permitiré que salgas a buscar. Mejor esperemos, todo ese ruido afuera indica que están al tanto de que seguimos aquí, ¿escuchas?"

"Sí, escucho, pero la última vez que me comuniqué con los de nucleares me dijeron que no podrían entrar al edificio sin antes saber a qué se enfrentan. Y pues este gas es de su creación y no creo que descifren pronto los componentes."

"Tienes razón cielo. Bien ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¡Ya sé! Axel, saldrás y les darás los componentes que escribiré en este papelito."

"De ninguna manera saldré de aquí sin Dorothy," dijo el joven.

"No te estoy preguntando, ¡te estoy ordenando, estúpido!" gritó McBride.

"¡No le grites! Lo estás asustado más, ¿sabes qué? ¿Quieres rescatar tus malditas creaciones? Adelante, nosotros nos largamos de aquí. Vámonos niños." Dijo Amy levantándose de su asiento, los jóvenes no sabían qué hacer. La repentina valentía de su maestra los desconcertó. No sabían si esto seguía siendo parte de su juego o si ya era en serio. Axel comenzó a liberar a Dorothy y le quito la mordaza de la boca.

"¿Estás loca Fowler? Estoy armada, en el mismo instante en que dejes este laboratorio voy a disparar, y todos moriremos. Mejor siéntate otra vez y ustedes también, ¡obedezcan malditos!" Dijo McBride en un tono nervioso, la confrontación tan repentina de Amy la asustó. Al ver que ninguno de los tres le hacía caso, tomó a Dorothy por el brazo y la atrapó, colocó el arma en su sien.

"¿Ya me van a hacer caso, idiotas?" Dijo la doctora, cada vez más nerviosa.

"McBride, déjala ir, por favor." Dijo Amy, todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido. Ningún plan podía ser creado tan rápido.

"Déjela ir, maldita loca!" gritó Axel, quien estaba en seguida de la doctora, a sólo pasos. Amy notó que unos vasos de precipitación estaban atrás de él, sobre una pequeña mesa.

_Eso es_, pensó Amy. Caminó dos pasos al frente, cerrando el espacio que había entre el escritorio y ella. Amy le dirigió una mirada fugaz a los vasos y miró de nuevo a Axel, quién asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

"¡Aléjate Fowler! ¡Das un paso más y te juro que la mato!" gritó McBride, el pánico en su voz era notable.

"McBride, no quieres hacer esto. Hablemos, ¿Por qué estás así? Siempre has sido una de las mejores petroquímicas del país. Has ganado los mejores premios en química y tienes la admiración de millones, incluyéndome. ¿Por qué quieres arruinar algo que te ha costado años construir? Una carrera tan pulcra y tan exitosa como la tuya no debería terminar así. ¿Hay algo malo en tu vida? Quizás yo pueda ayudarte." Preguntó Amy, tratando de distraer a la Doctora para que Axel pudiera tomar uno de los vasos de precipitación.

"No me hables como si me tuvieras lástima, Fowler. No me gusta que me compadezcan y menos tú, ¡la Doctora perfecta! ¿Crees que no escuché lo de tu nominación para el Premio Nobel en biología? Todos hablan de ello, el decano ya hasta te va a nombrar jefa del departamento. Ya te dije que son mis creaciones y créeme me haré rica con estos bebés y yo seré quién gane el premio, no tú."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no estoy nominada a ningún Premio Nobel. ¡Y el decano no me ha dicho nada sobre la jefatura del departamento!" Dijo Amy asombrada por la información. Nadie le había mencionado el pequeño detalle de un Nobel en biología.

"Porque se supone que era una sorpresa que te darían en la junta de mañana, por eso no sabes. Ups, creo que ya no es sorpresa, de todas maneras, ¡aléjate o volamos en pedacitos!" Gritó Jennifer mientras que Dorothy no paraba de llorar.

Amy retrocedió dos pasos. Mientras la plática se desarrollaba, Axel había tomado el vaso de precipitación y estaba esperando la señal de la neurobióloga para actuar. Amy contó mentalmente hasta tres.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Amy. Axel le quebró el vaso en la cabeza a McBride tirándola al suelo. Dorothy tomó de la mano a Axel y Axel tomó a Amy. Los tres corrieron para salir del laboratorio cerrándola al salir. Podría estar desmayada pero no muerta, si Jennifer despertaba y accionaba el arma, morirían.

"¡Rápido, no hay tiempo de ir a la azotea, ¡hay que salir por la entrada principal!" gritó Amy. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo para tomar las escaleras que los llevarían a la salvación, Dorothy gritó haciendo que Axel y Amy voltearan. Ahí estaba ella. Con pistola en mano.

"¡Corran! ¡Rápido adelántense, rápido!" Les gritó Amy,

"¿Doctora, qué va a hacer?" gritó Axel.

"¡Pase lo que pase no regresen, sigan corriendo!" Gritó Amy.

"¡No, Doctora! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Corran, salgan de aquí! ¡Yo la detendré para que no dispare y esto explote!"

¡Pero Doctora, la va a matar! Gritó Axel,

¡Váyanse! ¡Si no regreso por favor dile a mis papás que lo siento y dile a Sheldon que lo amo!" Fue lo último que les gritó.

Amy se detuvo a mitad de la escalera asegurándose que los jóvenes siguieran bajando hasta la salida. Cuándo se dio vuelta para encontrar a McBride no la vio. ¿A dónde se pudo haber ido? Significaba que podía disparar en cualquier momento y que si Amy no se aseguraba moriría. Amy corrió al segundo piso, ya no había tiempo. _¡La cámara de oxígeno puro!_ Pensó la neurobióloga. Sí alcanzaba a llegar y se encerraba en la cámara, podría salvarse si el edificio llegase a explotar. El gas tóxico ya estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en su respiración. Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras que la llevarían hasta allá. El inmenso pasillo la separaba de la vida y la muerte, corrió cuánto pudo. Amy sintió que el aire ya no era suficiente, corría cada vez más lento hasta que solo caminaba, todavía faltaba mucho. Se detuvo mareada y se recargó en la pared. Ya había respirado demasiado ese maldito gas, ya era tarde. Cayó de rodillas, su vista se nubló y se desmayó.

¡PUUUUUUM!

* * *

"¡NO, LEONARD, DEBO SACARLA DE AHÍ!" Gritó Sheldon. Una dosis de adrenalina cruzó su cuerpo y se levantó, quiso correr hacia donde estaba ella pero sus amigos no se lo permitieron.

"¡Espera, por favor, si entras ahí morirás!" le gritó Leonard.

"¿Crees que me importa vivir sin ella?" Gritó Sheldon quitándose a Leonard y Howard, aventándolos al suelo.

Sheldon corrió hasta el edificio, la cerca seguridad que antes tenía la policía ya no estaba por la explosión. Escuchó voces, tal vez eran de los policías o del personal de protección civil, no sabía. Querían detenerlo pero él no lo iba a permitir. Saltó entre los escombros y empujó a un policía que se atravesó en su camino. Siguió corriendo hasta que logró entrar al edificio. La explosión no había derribado la estructura pero lucía muy frágil. Había fuego, cenizas cayendo sobre él, lo que una vez lució como un edificio pulcro y moderno, ahora parecía una casa en ruinas, marchitándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Señor ayúdennos!" gritó Axel. La frente le sangraba y su voz estaba quebrada.

"¡Me duele, me duele la pierna!" gritó Dorothy. Una gran mesa de metal estaba sobre su pierna derecha. Axel trataba de ayudarla pero el sólo no podía.

"A la cuenta de tres levantaremos esto y tu sacarás la pierna." dijo Sheldon colocándose a un lado de la mesa. "Tú, vas a levantar en forma horizontal, al mismo tiempo que yo." Obedeció Axel de inmediato.

"¡Uno, dos, tres!" La adrenalina había hecho más fuerte a Sheldon y a Axel o de otro modo no lo hubieran logrado. Sostuvieron la mesa hasta que Dorothy estaba segura. Axel corrió a ayudarla a ponerse de pie y a sacarla del edificio cuanto antes.

"¡Gracias señor!" Dijo Dorothy.

"¡Olvídalo!, ¿dónde está Amy?" preguntó Sheldon, impaciente.

"Está en el tercer o segundo piso, señor. ¡La doctora Fowler nos rescató!" Dijo Axel mientras ayudaba a Dorothy quien claramente tenía la pierna quebrada.

Sheldon corrió hasta las escaleras, los vidrios rotos y el sinfín de cosas tiradas en el suelo hacían que se demorara más en llegar al segundo piso. Decidió buscar ahí primero.

"¡Amy! ¿Dónde estás?" gritó el físico. La obscuridad y los pedazos del edificio hacían más difícil su búsqueda. Seguía gritando el nombre de Amy a lo largo del pasillo. Entraba y salía de los laboratorios en ruina sin señal de su novia. Cuando llegó a casi el final del pasillo logró distinguir una mano que salía de por debajo de una enorme pila de cosas, pedazos de cemento, sillas, una mesa de laboratorio. Se acercó temeroso de ver quién era. Levantó un par de piezas de cemento que se habían caído de las paredes y la vio.

"¡Amy, despierta! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor no te mueras! ¡Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, princesa!" Le dijo Sheldon mientras trataba de liberar su cuerpo de esa pila de escombros. Sus esfuerzos por despertarla no servían, ella no respondía.

"Sheldon, ¿dónde estás?" preguntó Howard, mientras un grupo de hombres, Raj y Leonard lo seguían.

"Por Aquí. ¡Apresúrense, Amy no me contesta y está sangrando mucho!" dijo Sheldon.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo un bombero.

"Señor, déjenos revisarla," le dijo el paramédico a Sheldon. Él se alejó de Amy para permitirles revisarla.

Tras varios minutos que parecieron eternos. Los paramédicos le administraron oxígeno y le hicieron las pruebas de rutina. La levantaron y se la llevaron en la camilla.

"Está viva, pero tenemos que llevarla al hospital de inmediato." Dijo el paramédico.

"Estará bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sheldon en un susurro.

"Señor, la señorita está muy mal. No quisiéramos asegurarle nada." Dijo el paramédico y con eso salieron del edificio.

Leonard, Raj y Howard se aseguraron de llevar a Sheldon al hospital donde habían llevado a Amy. De paso pedirían que lo revisaran a él también. Sheldon no había emitido sonido alguno desde que salieron del edificio. Por un lado estaba feliz de que ella estuviera viva, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado_. ¿Qué tal si…?_ No, hasta pensarlo le producía un terrible dolor. Apenas dos horas atrás había admitido su amor por ella. Ella estaría bien y serían muy felices juntos_. Ella estará bien._

* * *

**¡Capítulo cinco Shamy shipper! Ojalá que lo hayas disfrutado :) ¿Si te está gustando? Siento que no x) Si te gusta deja review y házmelo saber, por favor… Larga Vida Al Shamy?**

_**"La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más." José Madero.**_


	6. De azul y verde

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady de Warner Brothers para CBS y Warner Channel Latinoamérica. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

**¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Es muy importante para mí aunque no lo creas. ¡Abrazo y beso para ti! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: De azul y verde**

"¿Mami?"

"¿Amy?"

"¿Amy, princesa? Tus hijas te llaman," dijo Sheldon, con una dulce y tierna voz.

Amy abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontró con la cara de Sheldon a sólo centímetros de la de ella.

"¡Sheldon! Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que no te volvería a ver. ¡Fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida!" dijo Amy, mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sólo fue una pesadilla, producida por la alta cantidad de azúcar que consumiste anoche, te dije que tanto chocolate no te haría bien."

"No entiendo, yo estaba en el laboratorio ¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Pues dormías, ¿Qué más pudieras estar haciendo en la cama conmigo? Espera ya sé, pero no cuando las gemelas están despiertas." Dijo Sheldon plantándole un beso en los labios. "Ahora ve con ellas, recuerda que hoy viene Penny para llevarlas de compras."

La explosión la había llevado a alguna clase de mundo paralelo donde tenía gemelas con Sheldon o estaba durmiendo. Si probablemente la segunda era más creíble. Amy se levantó y sintió una ligera brisa, estaba desnuda.

"¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Sheldon no me veas por favor!" dijo Amy cubriéndose con una bata que supuso era de ella.

"Amy, en serio. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me encantas? No me importaría verte así todo el día pero te recuerdo que las niñas están despiertas y si no vamos ahorita mismo…"

Fue interrumpido por el llanto de las niñas como completando su oración_. ¿Niñas? ¿Cuáles niñas? Bien, este sueño se está volviendo completamente raro. _

"¡Amy Lee y Annie Farrah Cooper! ¡Paren ese llanto falso de inmediato!" gritó Sheldon poniéndose de pie. Al parecer él y Amy habían tenido una muy divertida noche porque el también estaba desnudo. Amy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al físico, él se puso sus pijamas y pantuflas y salió de la habitación. Amy se quedó estática, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Hacía unas horas Sheldon le había confesado su amor por ella y ahora estaban desnudos en una misma cama con dos hijas_. Bien, si es un sueño, hay que ver cómo termina_, se dijo a sí misma y se vistió en los pijamas que estaban en una silla en el enorme cuarto. Si la casa era tan grande como la habitación principal definitivamente era el mejor sueño de todos.

"¿Mami?" se escuchó otra vez. De repente recordó que en este sueño tenía hijas… con Sheldon. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella mezclada con miedo. ¿Cómo serían esas pequeñas homo novus? Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas a los lados. Caminó siguiendo la voz de Sheldon quien jugaba con ellas hasta que llegó a una puerta lila al final del pasillo. Vio dos cunas y a Sheldon de pie en medio de las dos. La escena era perfecta, el hombre que amaba junto a esas dos pequeñitas producto de su imaginación. Se acercó un poco más y las vio, eran hermosas, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintas. Las dos tenían aproximadamente dos años, compartían el mismo cabello de Sheldon. Una tenía los ojos azules como los de su padre y la otra tenía los ojos verdes como ella. Su piel se veía tan suave y sus pequeñas caritas le recordaban a Sheldon y a la vez a ella misma cuando eran niños. Eran perfectas, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara de los ojos.

"¡Mami!"Gritaron con emoción las pequeñitas al ver a su madre.

"Bien, me queda claro quién es el favorito aquí," dijo Sheldon inclinándose a darle un beso a Amy en la mejilla.

"¡Buen día, mis bebés!" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Las niñas no le quitaban la mirada y le extendían los brazos para que las cargara. Quería llamarlas por sus nombres pero no sabía quién era Amy Lee o quién era Annie Farrah. Primero cargó a la pequeña que estaba al lado izquierdo de Sheldon. Suponiendo que si Sheldon siendo tan ordenado como siempre llamaría a la niña según su posición, supuso que esta pequeñita era Amy Lee y la bebé de la cuna contigua era Annie Farrah. Sheldon cargó a la otra pequeña y salió al enorme pasillo. Amy los siguió hasta que bajaron las escaleras, la casa era realmente hermosa y al parecer cara. Amy Lee la abrazaba fuertemente, su piel contra la de ella era tan suave. Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla y respiro en su cabello. Era tan real, tal vez estaba muerta y estaba en algún tipo de cielo.

Sheldon llegó hasta la cocina y sentó a la niña en una periquera, cuando Amy llegó le quitó a la niña y la puso en su propia sillita.

"Bien mis niñas, hoy es día de avena. ¡Mmmm, yomi! ¿Quién quiere avena?" preguntó Sheldon, Amy sonrió, ver a Sheldon como padre era algo tan divertido. No podía creer que el Sheldon tan duro de la realidad resultaría ser un padre estupendo, bueno, al menos en este sueño.

"¡Mami!" gritaron las pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Es la única palabra que saben decir?" dijo Amy divertida, sus pequeñas voces a sincronización eran preciosas.

"Amy, tienen 1 año y tres meses, sólo saben decir 22 palabras. Pero créeme, 'mami' es de sus favoritas," dijo dándole un abrazo.

_Este es el mejor sueño que he tenido. _Pensó mientras lo abrazaba, se sentía tan Sheldon. Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerlo así, tan cerca.

"¡Papi!" gritaron las niñas al unísono.

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, se enojan si abrazo a su mami, pero ¿Adivinen qué, bebés? Yo me casé con ella y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a abrazarla, es mía."

"¿Se ponen celosas?" preguntó Amy admirada. El hecho de que sus pequeñitas la amaran tanto era increíble.

"Por supuesto, Amy, te aman desde que nacieron… ¿Y tú amas a nuestras hijas?" preguntó Sheldon, de la nada cambió su tono y se puso más serio.

"Sí, con todo el corazón," las palabras salieron de su boca. _¿Cómo puedo amarlas tanto si acabo de conocerlas?_ Sheldon la observó detenidamente después volteó a las sillitas de las niñas, ellas ya no estaban. La casa desapareció y ella y Sheldon quedaron en un lugar completamente blanco.

"Sheldon, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde están las niñas?" preguntó Amy aterrada.

"Tienes que regresar Amy, ellas no han nacido. Si mueres no tendremos hijas." Dijo el Sheldon del sueño.

"Si mueres seré nada, te necesito, por favor despierta. Dime que me amas."

* * *

"Leonard, ¿cómo está Amy?" preguntó Penny, preocupada. Ella y Bernadette acababan de llegar al hospital donde tenían internada a Amy. Las dos estaban aterrorizadas, no podían creer lo que le acababa de suceder a su amiga.

"No sé, Penny. Los doctores todavía no vienen a darnos noticias. Pero se veía muy mal cuando la encontramos," dijo el físico.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'la encontramos'? ¿Estuvieron ahí cuando sucedió la explosión, Howie?" Preguntó Bernadette.

"Pues sí, tuvimos que ir tras Sheldon. Cuando la explosión sucedió, Sheldon salió corriendo en busca de Amy y pues no íbamos a dejarlo solo." Contestó Howard.

"¿Sheldon salió en busca de Amy? ¿Nuestro Sheldon? No creo que haya arriesgado su propia vida por alguien más," dijo Penny.

"El amor hace maravillas. Una hora antes en CalTech cuando Amy estaba en el edificio, Sheldon le declaró su amor," dijo Howard.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Sheldon hizo eso? Wow, después nos cuentan bien la historia, chicos. Ahora necesitamos saber cómo esta Amy. Por cierto ¿dónde está Sheldon?" Dijo Penny.

"Lo están revisando. Tiene varios raspones y un brazo lastimado, al parecer ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando se lastimó rescatando a Amy. Él fue quien la encontró, ella estaba debajo de una enorme pila de escombros en el segundo piso," dijo Leonard. Raj no pudo contener el llanto cuando recordó la escena y se desplomó en el sillón de la sala de espera. Penny y Howard se sentaron a su lado para consolarlo.

"Todo estará bien, cariño. Amy estará bien." Dijo Penny, ella misma trataba de convencerse mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Esperaba que sus palabras se convirtieran en realidad.

"Leonard, ¿saben algo de Amy?" Preguntó Sheldon. Al fin había salido de ese maldito cuarto de hospital donde sus amigos habían insistido que entrara para que lo revisaran. Tenía varios vendajes en las manos, consecuencia del esfuerzo que hizo al quitar los escombros de su novia.

"Nada, compañero," dijo Leonard preocupado.

Sheldon asintió una vez y se sentó junto a Howard. Los seis amigos se quedaron en silencio, esperando por noticias de Amy. Pasó una hora, después otra y nadie les daba información. La espera estaba consumiendo a Sheldon, si no salían a darle noticias pronto, entraría a exigir respuestas. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, tenía que hacer algo. Si se quedaba ahí su brillante mente solo podía estarse imaginando lo peor. La angustia lo estaba matando, no quería que ella estuviera ahí sufriendo, quería que ella estuviera con él. Podrían hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, disfrazarse de Blossom y Joey o jugar Dungeons and Dragons. Podían ir a visitar a cuanta familia ella quisiera, podían ir a bailar, o hacer cualquier tipo de cosa que ella deseara. Incluso sería capaz de tener relaciones con ella si eso la hacía feliz. Quería verla sonreír y decirle que la amaba en persona. Quería que ella le dijera te amo, quería escuchar su voz.

"¡Sheldon! Hijo, ¿cómo está mi niña?" Dijo la señora Fowler mientras entraba a la sala de espera.

"Señora Fowler, todavía no nos dicen nada. Lleva dos horas en la sala de cirugía pero no nos han dado información." Contestó Sheldon poniéndose de pie ante la asustada madre.

"¡Mi Dios, mi pobrecita niña! Vi todo en las noticias y tomé el primer autobús que salió de San Diego hasta aquí. Fue horrible, la explosión fue transmitida en televisión. Vi cómo entraste a rescatar a mi pequeña y a esos dos estudiantes, muchas gracias, hijo." Dijo la señora Fowler.

"¿También rescataste a dos estudiantes?" preguntó Penny.

"No los rescaté, ellos pidieron mi ayuda y yo se las di, yo solo quería sacar a Amy de ahí," dijo Sheldon.

"¡Miren, ahí viene el doctor!" gritó Bernadette. Sheldon corrió hasta encontrar al doctor y la señora Fowler lo siguió. Los demás amigos rodearon al doctor que estaba atendiendo a Amy.

"¿Ustedes son los familiares de la Señorita Fowler?" dijo el doctor.

"Sí, soy su novio y ella es su madre, ¿cómo está ella?" dijo Sheldon.

"La paciente está gravemente herida, tuvimos que hacerle cirugía a su brazo derecho que quedó totalmente desgarrado. Presenta varias heridas en el cuerpo pero lo que más nos preocupa es el traumatismo que sufrió en la cabeza. Perdió demasiada sangre y llegó inconsciente al hospital, además presenta quemaduras de segundo grado en las piernas y dos costillas están quebradas. Afortunadamente el gas no hizo daños en sus pulmones pero sigue respirando artificialmente, queremos que su sistema quede totalmente limpio de químicos que pudo haber inhalado. Ahora se encuentra bajo cuidados intensivos y está sedada, no despertará hasta mañana."

"Doctor ¿cree que sea posible verla?" dijo la señora Fowler.

"Claro que sí, sólo puede entrar una persona a la vez. Amy será trasladada de inmediato a cuidados intensivos, ahí podrá acompañarla. Por cierto soy el médico que estará atendiéndola, mi nombre es Andrew Simmons." dijo el doctor.

"Gracias Doctor Simmons. Sheldon, iré yo primero, y después tú ¿de acuerdo?" dijo la señora Fowler. Sheldon sólo asintió y regresó a su lugar en la sala de espera.

"¡Gracias a Dios! Por un momento pensé lo peor, pero Amy es muy fuerte y pronto saldrá de aquí," dijo Penny sentándose junto a Sheldon. "Cariño, deberías de estar un poco más tranquilo, el doctor nos dio buenas noticias."

"Penny, escuchaste al Doctor, está gravemente herida. No estaré tranquilo hasta que ella salga de cuidados intensivos." Dijo Sheldon. La rubia sólo lo observó, podía ver la preocupación en Sheldon. En el interior Penny ya sabía de los sentimientos de Sheldon y de Amy, cada día que pasaba sus dos amigos se enamoraban más y más uno del otro.

"Ella estará bien, Sheldon. Este es el mejor hospital del área, los médicos aquí son muy profesionales," dijo Bernie, tratando de calmar un poco a su amigo.

"Si, Sheldon. Todo estará bien." Añadió Howard, ver a su amigo en tan mal estado lo ponía mal. Hacía poco había peleado con él por un lugar en el estacionamiento y terminaron haciendo las paces. Ese problemita los había unido más, incluso con Amy.

Sheldon se quedó de nuevo en silencio, su cara demostraba la preocupación por Amy y no había nada que sus amigos pudieran hacer para calmarlo, el necesitaba verla y saber que estaría bien. Pasó una hora hasta que la señora Fowler regresó. Sheldon se puso de pie en un brinco y corrió a alcanzarla, Diana Fowler le indicó a Sheldon que podía entrar a verla. Sheldon se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto de Amy, y Penny y Bernadette se quedaron haciéndole preguntas a la señora Fowler sobre la salud de su hija.

Cuando Sheldon llegó a cuidados intensivos, las enfermeras lo cubrieron con un traje azul y un cubre bocas para que pudiera entrar al cuarto de Amy, totalmente libre de algún residuo químico que él pudiera portar del accidente. Las enfermeras le indicaron la habitación y lentamente Sheldon abrió la puerta, temeroso de lo que vería.

Ahí estaba su Amy, tendida en una cama, pegada a una máquina de oxígeno. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y una manta lila la cubría hasta el pecho, sus manos reposaban a sus lados y su cara tenía un aspecto pálido. No parecía la misma Amy de hacía un día, esa Amy con mejillas rosadas y llena de vida. Sheldon se sentó a un lado de ella, quería tocarla pero tenía miedo de causarle aún más dolor. La miró detenidamente, el pecho le dolía y una lágrima se le escapó. Tomó el coraje para tocarla y se puso de pie, se bajo el cubre bocas y la besó en la frente. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y la tomó delicadamente de la mano. Estaba helada, saliendo les diría a las enfermeras que la abrigaran mejor.

"Amy, sé que estás dormida, pero… quiero decirte que aquí estoy. Quiero que te alivies pronto por favor, no me gusta verte así." Dijo Sheldon mientras le daba un beso a su mano. "Sonará un poco extraño pero cuando te vi en el piso, debajo de esa pila de escombros pensé que te había perdido, y me invadió el pánico, pensé en huir pero no podía irme sin ti. Te amo Amy Farra Fowler, por favor despierta. Imaginarme un mundo sin ti es la muerte." Dijo el físico admirando a Amy.

"Si mueres seré nada, te necesito, por favor despierta. Dime que me amas."

* * *

**¡Capítulo 6! Ojalá que hayas tenido una hermosa navidad. ¡Mis mejores deseos para este 2013 que se aproxima! ¡Larga vida al Shamy! ;)**

"_**Maybe I'd fight it if I could, **__**it hurts **__**so bad but feels so good. She opens up just like a rose to me when she's close to me, anything she asked me to, I would." Helpless when she smiles- BSB**_


	7. De preguntas y miedo

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady de Warner Brothers para CBS y Warner Channel Latinoamérica. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

**A|N: !Muchas gracias por las alertas, los review y los follow! De nuevo me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia, abrazo y beso para ti. En fin a lo que importa... ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: De preguntas y miedo**

"¿Sheldon?" Dijo Diana Fowler.

"¿Sheldon?" repitió, esta vez sacudiendo un poco su hombro para despertarlo. El reposaba su cabeza en la cama de Amy y sostenía su mano delicadamente.

"¡Peligro, peligro!" Dijo él, levantándose rápidamente de la silla que estaba junto a la cama de hospital.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Soy yo, Diana. Son casi las siete de la mañana y pensé que quizás querrías ir a refrescarte a tu casa o ir a comer algo."

"Oh Señora Fowler, disculpe pero no, gracias, Amy despertará en cualquier momento y quiero estar aquí con ella."

"Sheldon, hazme caso, por favor. Ayer tampoco quisiste cenar nada. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, anda ve. Penny y Bernadette están esperándote afuera. Además no te has dado un baño correcto y no queremos que tú también te enfermes, ¿de acuerdo? Sí mi hija despierta, ten por seguro que te llamaré."

¿Cómo decirle que no a la madre de su novia? _¡Rayos!_

Sheldon le dio una mirada a Amy quien dormía profundamente y decidió que tal vez un bocadillo no le haría mal, además el baño sí era necesario. No quería transmitirle alguna infección a Amy o algo así.

"De acuerdo señora Fowler, pero por favor, manténgame informado." Dijo Sheldon, se puso de pie y le acarició dulcemente la mano a Amy.

"Sé una buena chica, no tardo," alcanzó a susurrarle.

Salió de la habitación de cuidados intensivos y se encontró con sus amigas en la sala de espera. Penny se levantó de inmediato de su lugar y Bernadette la siguió.

"Sheldon, ¿cómo está Amy? ¿Ya despertó?"

"No, Penny. Pero tuvo una noche muy tranquila. Las enfermeras entraron a administrarle el medicamento tres veces y ella no despertó para nada. Me parece raro que no se haya quejado durante la noche, ya sabes algún ¡ouch! O algo relacionado a sus terrores nocturnos, pero no, nada. Sigue durmiendo como un bebé."

"Es normal, Sheldon. El doctor Simmons dijo anoche que no despertaría hasta hoy, los sedantes hicieron su trabajo a la perfección." Dijo Bernadette.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero basta de platicar, ¡vámonos que quiero regresar antes de que Amy despierte!" Las dos rubias asintieron y se apresuraron a salir del hospital.

"Asumo que Raj, Howard y Leonard están en Caltech, ¿cierto?" dijo Sheldon mientras se subía al auto de Bernadette.

"Asumes bien Sheldon, Howie me dijo que hablarían con su jefe para explicarle el por qué no irás a trabajar en unos días," dijo Bernadette, ajustándose en cinturón de seguridad.

"Gracias, es muy amable de su parte," dijo Sheldon.

"Cariño, me alegra que esté más tranquilo," dijo Penny.

"Lo estoy, Penny. Me siento un poco mal por haberme quedado a dormir con Amy en lugar de su mamá pero necesitaba hacerlo. No estaría tranquilo si no estaba con ella," dijo Sheldon.

"Lo sabemos, Sheldon. Diana no se molestó tenlo por seguro, durmió en la sala de espera conmigo y Raj. ¿Sabías que le caes muy bien?, al parecer no te ha conocido bien, de otro manera no sé cómo podría hablar maravillas de ti."

"¿La señora Fowler habló de mí? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Pues que eras un héroe, saliste en las noticias de todo California y posiblemente de todo Estados Unidos, salvaste a su pequeña niña y a dos estudiantes más." Sheldon negó con la cabeza, no era un héroe. Por una parte se sentía halagado de que su no-suegra hablará bien de él pero por otro lado no le gustaba la importancia que le daban a los acontecimientos.

"¡Oh por cierto! Me llamó tu madre, dijo que te comunicaras con ella lo antes posible, no contestabas tu celular," dijo Penny. Sheldon sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo vio apagado."

"¡Se terminó la batería! Rápido por favor, la señora Fowler dijo que me llamaría si mi Amy despertaba."

"Tranquilo, Sheldon. Ya casi llegamos al departamento," dijo Bernadette.

"¿Tú Amy?" Dijo Penny con un tono sugestivo, ella y Bernadette sofocaron algunas risitas.

Sheldon sólo asintió y sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como un tomate.

"En serio, señoritas. No estoy en humor de discutir algo privado con ustedes."

"Oh, está bien Sheldon. No te molestaremos… por hoy," dijo Penny.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sheldon se bañó lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó de su escritorio su laptop, el cargador de su teléfono y unas carpetas que contenían su trabajo y las puso en su mochila, listo para partir al hospital.

"Sheldon, será mejor que le marques a tu madre, volvió a llamarme mientras estabas bañándote," dijo Penny.

"Sí, tienes razón, le llamaré de aquí,"

Sheldon colocó su mochila en la pequeña mesa de centro y se sentó en el sofá, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su madre. Penny se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón y Bernadette aprovechó para prepararle un sándwich a Sheldon.

"_¿Hola?"_

"Buenos días mamá, ¿cómo estás?"

"_¡Missy, es tu hermano! ¡Oh Shelly! Mi bebé, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás herido? ¿Quieres que mami vaya?"_ dijo Mary preocupada.

"Estoy bien gracias, no es necesario que vengas," dijo Sheldon en un tono serio. Lo único que quería era terminar esta conversación lo más rápido posible para ir al hospital con Amy.

"_Oh mi Dios, ¿Shelly estás seguro? Te vi en las noticas ayer, mi bebé es un héroe, todos en Galveston te aman."_

"No soy un héroe, madre. Yo sólo ayudé a esos dos jóvenes que me pidieron ayuda y saqué a Amy del edificio. Hablando de mi novia, debo irme. Solo quería hablar contigo y decirte que estoy bien, mi celular no tiene batería pero de regreso en el hospital lo cargaré."

"_Te comprendo, Shelly. ¿Cómo está esa muchacha tuya? En las noticias no han dicho nada sobre su salud, sólo sobre la búsqueda de la doctora McBride, esa loca que hizo explotar la universidad. No la encontraron en UCLA y presumen que ande suelta por Los Ángeles, tengan cuidado Shelly. Recuerda que cuando una cabra anda loca, es mejor cuidarse, ya lo sabes."_

"¿De verdad mamá? ¿Esa maldita doctora está desaparecida? ¡No puedo creerlo! Luego hablamos, madre. Si esa loca está suelta puede atentar contra mi Amy. Nos mantendremos en contacto."

"_¡Grandote! ¡Espera!"_ gritó Missy, quien había estado escuchando la conversación de su madre con su hermano.

"Missy, no tengo tiempo para charlar,"

"_Sólo quiero decirte que… George y yo te queremos mucho, dale un abrazo a tu chica de mi parte ¿sí?"_ dijo su gemela, la preocupación en su voz conmovió a Sheldon.

"Gracias hermana, lo haré. Los quiero," dijo Sheldon.

"_Besos Shelly, Dios nuestro gran señor los cuide."_ Terminó la señora Cooper.

Sheldon colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie. De repente el pánico lo invadió de nuevo. Tenía que llegar con Amy cuanto antes, ¿y si esa desquiciada intentaba algo contra su novia?

"¡Debemos irnos! Mi mamá dijo que la doctora responsable de esta catástrofe está desaparecida y no quiero que Amy este sola."

"¡Oh por Dios! Si esa maldita le hace algo a mi amiga, se las verá conmigo," dijo Penny.

"¡Y conmigo! Lo bueno es que Diana está con ella ahora, toma Sheldon, es un bocadillo para que comas algo en camino al hospital," dijo Bernadette, dándole la comida.

"Gracias, Bernadette. ¿Nos vamos?"

Las dos chicas asintieron y se apresuraron a salir del departamento.

* * *

"¿Entonces esa fue la última vez que vieron a McBride?"

"Así es, no sabemos qué pasó luego, la doctora Fowler nos dijo que ella la distraería para que no accionara el arma. Nosotros le insistimos en que saliera con nosotros pero ella no quiso, ¡ella nos salvó la vida! Ya casi salíamos del edificio cuando escuchamos la explosión. Dorothy y yo caímos de las escaleras y volamos como todo lo demás, paredes, computadoras, escritorios ¡todo!" dijo Axel, su expresión reflejaba el terror al recordar esa escena.

"¿Ahí te fracturaste la pierna, Dorothy?" preguntó el detective Reyes.

"Sí, una mesa de laboratorio me cayó encima, todo fue tan rápido." Dijo la estudiante bajando la mirada.

"Tengo entendido que el novio de la doctora Fowler los ayudó a salir."

"¡Sí! El doctor Cooper me ayudó a liberar a Dorothy." Dijo Axel. "Tuvimos que salir por nuestro propio pie, los rescatistas no querían entrar todavía por miedo a una segunda explosión o algo así."

"Bien, sus declaraciones son de vital importancia en este caso. Dado que McBride escapó y por lo que ustedes me comentan estaba celosa de la doctora Fowler, tememos que pueda causarle algún daño mayor, ya mandé un par de mis mejores hombres al hospital para asegurarla."

"Gracias, detective. Esa bruja le dijo a la Doctora Fowler que ella ganaría el premio nobel en biología por sus locos inventos, también dejo claro que la envidiaba porque le iban a entregar la dirección del departamento."

"Bien chicos, muchas gracias por sus declaraciones. Creo que es todo por el momento, nos mantendremos comunicados por si algo sucede."

"Gracias detective." Dijo Axel dándole la mano. Dorothy y él se pusieron de pie, juntos dejaron la oficina del detective Leo Reyes, quién llevaba el caso de la loca que quiso volar en mil pedazos a UCLA. Los habían citado para que describieran los hechos y así tratar de descifrar un poco más la terrible escena.

Axel tomó las muletas de Dorothy y la ayudó a subir al auto, después las guardó en el asiento trasero y tomó su lugar al volante.

"Dory, ¿no crees que sería bueno ir a ver a la doctora Fowler?" dijo Axel, encendiendo el auto.

"Leíste mi mente, amor. Me siento terrible por ella, ¡arriesgó su vida por nosotros!" dijo Dorothy.

"El hospital queda cercas, veremos como está y nos vamos. Lo sé, se portó como toda una heroína de esos comics que tanto te gustan, pequeña nerd."

"¡Oye! Que me gusten los comics no significa que sea una nerd… bueno sí, un poquito." Dijo Dorothy, soltando una carcajada.

"Pero ya en serio, la doctora Fowler es increíble, jamás podré terminar de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros. Cuando estábamos ahí buscándote, ella me dio valor para seguir, ella nos salvó, Dory." Dijo Axel.

"Lo sé, amor. Y por lo mismo espero que esa maldita bruja pague por lo que le hizo a la doctora Fowler, no es justo que ella esté en la cama de un hospital por su culpa," dijo Dorothy.

* * *

"Sheldon, cuida de mi niña ¿sí? Aunque la policía ya mando a unos guardias, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Amy. Bajaré a la cafetería a comer algo, no tardo" dijo Diana.

"Por supuesto señora Fowler, no dejaré sola a Amy ni un minuto," dijo Sheldon.

La señora Fowler le dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. El doctor había ido a revisarla y todo parecía ir de maravilla, su recuperación era rápida y la trasladaron a un cuarto. Afortunadamente para Sheldon, Amy todavía no despertaba, seguía tranquilamente dormida. Acercó el sillón en el que había pasado la noche anterior a la cama de Amy y se sentó junto a ella. Nuevamente tomó su mano y la miró. Cómo deseaba que ella despertara en ese mismo instante, su color de piel regresaba a la normalidad y ya no estaba helada como la noche anterior. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y el sol entraba por la ventana, ese sol tan cálido que se atrevía a tocarla. Sheldon siguió contemplándola por un par de minutos más y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"¿Sabes Amy? Es gracioso. Nunca pensé que me enamoraría, pero creo que tus dones de vixen han hecho maravillas en mí… Ayer pensé que te perdería y no quiero hacerlo ahora que por fin resolví lo que siento por ti. No quiero que pienses que soy un hippie, soy un físico teórico todavía, pero me permitiré decirte que te quiero. Ayer que el doctor dijo que estabas gravemente herida, sentí que mis piernas se hacían gelatina. Sentí… algo que jamás había sentido. De repente me imaginé el mundo sin ti, imaginé esas llamadas de Skype diarias que tenemos y que jamás volverías a contestar," dijo Sheldon, jugando con su mano. "Pensé… en esos twitts incesantes que me mandas cuando algo sale bien con tu trabajo y que jamás volverías a mandar; pensé en aquellos mensajes de texto que ya no te enviaría, pensé en el lugar vacío que estaría en la ceremonia de mí premiación del Nobel a la que no asistirías, en las citas que ya no tendríamos, los juegos que no jugaríamos, en los besos que no me volverías a robar, en esos ojos verdes que me encantan y que ya no podría volver a ver. Pensé en mi vejez, solo; pensé en mi vida sin ti y no me gustó, Amy. Creo que ahora tú eres mi vida… sólo mírame, yo, el gran doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper derramando lágrimas por una princesa de Glendale." Dijo Sheldon enjugándose el líquido que brotaba de sus ojos azules.

"Amor, esa palabra ya tiene significado, tú le has puesto nombre y apellido… Amy Farrah Fowler."

Sheldon se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente, pero algo faltaba. Sintió la necesidad de sentir sus labios y quitó el oxígeno de Amy, suavemente plantó sus labios en los de ella, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba, disfrutándola. La tenía sólo para él. Una última lágrima salió de los ojos de Sheldon y cayó en la mejilla de Amy. Casi como un sueño, Sheldon sintió que ella le respondía el beso hasta que se tornó más real. La emoción de que al fin ella había despertado se apoderó de Sheldon pero no dejó de besarla. Los dos prolongaron el beso más tierno… y largo que jamás hubiesen tenido. Lentamente Sheldon se alejó de Amy para verla a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Sólo eso querías, ¿verdad? Que te despertara como a una princesa, con un beso," dijo Sheldon riendo. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algo te duele?"

Pero Amy no contestó, tomó aire y abrió la boca varias veces pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna. La desesperación la invadió y trató de sentarse pero el dolor en sus dos costillas rotas no la permitió. Sheldon asustado, llamó a las enfermeras quienes llegaron rápidamente. Amy siguió con su ataque de pánico y comenzó a llorar _¿Qué sucede? _Pensó ella.

"¿Señor, que le ocurrió?" preguntó la enferma.

"¡No lo sé! Despertó pero al parecer no puede hablar, trató de hacerlo varias veces y después entró en pánico," dijo Sheldon.

"Ya llamé al doctor Simmons, viene para acá. ¡Señorita Fowler, por favor tranquilícese!" le dijo la otra enfermera a Amy, quién manoteaba y trataba de sentarse. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Acaso el golpe en la cabeza la había dejado muda? Como neurobióloga, Amy se imaginó lo peor.

"¡Amy por favor, tranquilízate! Aquí estoy contigo, no te pasará nada. No trates de moverte así, tienes dos costillas rotas, intervinieron quirúrgicamente tu antebrazo y tienes heridas menores pero igual de importantes," dijo Sheldon, acercándose y tomándole la mano de nuevo.

Amy asintió, poco a poco dejo de moverse y se recostó de nuevo. El doctor Simmons llegó y Sheldon lo observó preocupado. Amy, aunque un poco más tranquila, seguía llorando e intentando hablar.

"Doctor, Amy no puede hablar ¿qué le sucede? ¿Estará bien?" preguntó Sheldon preocupado.

"Doctor Cooper, tengo que revisar a su novia, por favor salga," le ordenó el doctor.

"Pero doctor, quiero saber qué le suc…"

"¡Dije que saliera, por favor!" le repitió el doctor, Sheldon miró de nuevo a Amy quien luchaba por controlarse, ella le asintió en señal de que estaría bien y él salió de la habitación. Las enfermeras cerraron la puerta atrás de él y el corrió a la cafetería a buscar a la señora Fowler y a sus amigas.

Amy ya había despertado… pero ahora ¿contra qué se enfrentarían?

* * *

**¡Ojalá que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad aprecio tú tiempo leyendo mi historia. Hoy no me inspiré en ninguna canción o frase pero sí en el taping report del 6|14 del cuál no diré nada porque tal vez hay gente mucho más fuerte que yo y que no le gustan los spoilers ni leer los reportes. ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Soy MUY débil. En fin, espero no tardarme con el capítulo ocho, atravesé por un ligero block de escritor pero creo que salí victoriosa (¿Han sentido ese sentimiento de que saben que quieren escribir pero las palabras no fluyen como deberían? ¡Es estresante!). Se aceptan reviews ;D ¡Larga Vida Al Shamy!**


	8. De abrazos y señas

**Disclaimers: **The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady de Warner Brothers para CBS y Warner Channel Latinoamérica. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.

**A.N: De verdad, mil disculpas por tardarme tanto. Tuve un par de asuntos que considerar para la continuación de esta historia, la universidad no me lo hace más fácil y bueno, tuve un bloqueo. Espero no vuelva a suceder. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y los follow. ¡Son los mejores!**

** De corazón les pido: "Keep an open mind" ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: De abrazos y señas**

Sheldon corrió hasta llegar a la cafetería donde la señora Fowler, Penny y Bernadette estaban.

"¡Amy despertó!" dijo Sheldon casi sin aliento.

"¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Pero por qué estás tan alterado, hijo? ¿Algo tiene mi niña?" preguntó la señora Fowler.

"Sheldon, era lógico que despertara, no es como si hubiera estado en un coma o algo" dijo Penny.

Sheldon se recargó en la mesa, trataba de controlar su respiración para poder explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo. Tras unos momentos logró hablar.

"Es que Amy no puede hablar. Cuando la desperté se veía bien, es decir, nada le dolía porque besaba muy bien pero cuando le pregunté si algo le molestaba, ella no habló, ¡no emitió sonido alguno! Después entró en un ataque de pánico y las enfermeras vinieron, después llegó el doctor Simmons y me sacó de la habitación porque tenía que revisarla. ¡Por eso vine a buscarlas!"

La señora Fowler se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al ascensor, tenía que saber cómo estaba su hija de inmediato. Bernadette y Penny se quedaron congeladas, no sabían si por el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba muda o porque Sheldon, _Sheldon,_ la había besado.

"¿Qué hacen ahí sentadas? ¡Rápido, tenemos que subir y ver cómo sigue mi Amy!" gritó el físico sobre su hombro mientras salía de la cafetería.

Bernadette pegó un brinquito desde su asiento y corrió a alcanzarlo, Penny todavía se quedó ahí sentada sin saber qué hacer. Cuando despertó de su trance se levantó y corrió al ascensor.

* * *

"Necesito que traigan a la doctora Emma, hace un momento estaba en el sexto piso, en pediatría," dijo el Dr. Simmons a una enfermera mientras le hacía a Amy una revisión de cuerpo completo, en busca de alguna infección o cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera en orden.

"Amy, todo parece estar perfecto. Tus heridas están sanando rápidamente, si el antebrazo sigue así, te quitaré las suturas en una semana para que su sanación sea completa," Amy asintió, no era como si pudiera hablar y decir que estaba feliz de escuchar que le quitarían las cuatro pequeñas suturas o algo por el estilo. "Bien, primero lo primero," continuó el doctor al ver a Amy desesperada, aunque su boca no pudiera emitir algún sonido, sus expresiones faciales exigían una respuesta. "Tus cuerdas vocales están en perfectas condiciones, eres una adulta joven y tus heridas están sanando rápidamente. Así que mi diagnóstico es el siguiente; estuviste en una explosión y lo más posible es que tengas un trastorno por estrés postraumático. Como neurobióloga sé que sabes a lo que me refiero."

Amy dejo de moverse, se quedó congelada y trató de asimilar lo que pasaba, ¿cómo era posible que siendo una neurobióloga estuviera pasando por algo así? ¡Qué vergüenza! No era una neuróloga o psicóloga, pero su trabajo se basaba en el comportamiento del cerebro humano y demás seres vivos, su cerebro no podía hacerle esto, simplemente no podía. Lo último que recordaba era que había tenido el mejor sueño de todos, y que Sheldon la había despertado con el más tierno de los besos, todo era tan extraño y difícil de asimilar.

"Simmons, ¿me buscabas?" dijo la doctora en psicología Emma Chong, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

"Adelante, por favor. Emma, quiero que conozcas a la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler. Ella es la doctora que salvó a esos dos jóvenes de la explosión ayer en UCLA. Es mi paciente, pero al parecer presenta un TEPT y quisiera que tú te encargaras de ella." Dijo Simmons.

"¡Será un placer atender a una heroína! Cielo, deja de morderte las uñas, saldremos adelante, lo prometo." Dijo la doctora Emma a Amy quien se mordía las uñas nervisamente, Emma le sonrió, inspirándole confianza. Era una doctora en sus cincuentas, su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que era una persona positiva, alegre y activa. Amy siguió observando a los médicos intercambiar ideas, su estado de salud y sus horarios. Bien, esto tardaría.

Knock, knock, knock, ¿Dr. Simmons?; Knock, knock, knock, ¿Dr. Simmons?; Knock, knock, knock, ¿Dr. Simmons?

Amy sonrió al reconocer los modos de su novio.

"Adelante," dijo Simmons.

"¡Gracias a Dios! Amy, mi bebé, ¿estás bien cielo? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dijo Sheldon que no podías hablar!"

"Amy, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Sheldon preocupado.

Antes de que el doctor pudiera hacer cualquier aclaración o explicar la situación de la paciente, Amy comenzó a hablarle a Sheldon por medio del lenguaje de señas.

"_Estoy bien, Sheldon. Por favor no se preocupen, dejen que los doctores les expliquen,"_

Sheldon le respondió de la misma manera, _"Está bien, ¡no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, mujer!"_

"_Sheldon, tú sí puedes hablar, ¿por qué usas el lenguaje de señas?"_ Dijo Amy, confundida.

"_Pues porque si no lo hiciera, el patrón de la comunicación sería irregular y no me siento cómodo con las irregularidades, bien lo sabes."_

Mientras la pareja intercambiaba toda esa comunicación por medio de señas, los espectadores los miraban atónitamente. La doctora Chong hizo algunos apuntes en una libreta y el doctor Simmons sonreía, aparentemente la peculiaridad de esta pareja le parecía divertido. Bernadette y Diana los veían intercambiar señas como si fuera lo más romántico del mundo. Pero para Penny era súper emocionante y asombroso verlos, eran tan _Shamy_.

"¡Oh por Dios, chicos! ¿Hay algo que ustedes los genios no sepan hacer?" dijo Penny.

"Penny, es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas," dijo Sheldon.

Pero al parecer nadie lo escuchó, a unísono los presentes comentaban sobre lo asombroso y romántico que les parecía que Sheldon y Amy supieran hablar mediante el lenguaje de señas.

"Querida, me parece totalmente adecuado que sepas hablar por medio de señas, te podré ayudar mejor si sé lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya," dijo la doctora Chong.

"Amy, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hablar en señas?" preguntó Diana.

"_A los quince años, un día de vacaciones mientras no tenía nada qué hacer." _Respondió Amy.

Diana observó a Sheldon como esperando a que le tradujera. Amy miró a Sheldon también y levantó una ceja, a lo que Sheldon tomó como un 'ahora, traduce.' Sheldon le sonrió con la mirada a Amy y asintió una vez.

"Amy dice que aprendió a los quince años, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía nada que hacer," dijo Sheldon.

"Esa es mi niña, siempre sabiéndolo todo," dijo Diana.

La señora Fowler siempre hablaba de Amy como si hablara de un tesoro, después de todo era su única hija y la muerte del señor Fowler quince años atrás las había unido más. Siempre fue la protectora de Amy, siempre trató de darle lo mejor y de ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Diana siempre quiso que su pequeña niña llevara una vida normal, como los demás niños. Pero desde el momento en que su bebita nació supo que ella no era normal, siempre adelantó clases, siempre resaltó entre las más brillantes de su generación y siempre, siempre, estuvo sola. La infancia de Amy no había sido lo que Diana hubiese querido para su pequeña, Diana soñaba con verla jugar a las muñecas, con verla jugar con amigas, quería verla usando vestiditos y luciendo a la moda como las demás niñas, pero Amy nunca quiso. Porque Amy era especial. Amy sólo quería estar leyendo, jugar con su kit de química, ver reportajes de simios y no estaba para nada interesada en seguir las modas. Diana siempre le insistía a que saliera a fiestas, que saliera con muchachos, incluso le compraba la mejor ropa en los centros comerciales para que luciera su bello cuerpo, pero no. Amy nunca quiso. Tenían sus diferencias como toda madre con su hija, pero se amaban.

Diana sonrió, ver a su niña rodeada de amigas como Bernadette y Penny que se preocupaban por ella y ver a Sheldon que no se despegaba ni un solo momento de ella, la conmovieron. Sheldon incluso había insistido en pasar la noche con Amy porque no estaría tranquilo si no estaba cerca de ella. Tal vez al fin su pequeña Amy estaba recibiendo todo eso que en un principio se había resistido a vivir. Tal vez el destino quería que su niña fuera la más feliz. Tal vez ahora podría respirar en paz sabiendo que su único motivo de vivir estaba en buenas manos, rodeada de gente que la amaba.

"Ya veo, Amy siempre estaba aprendiendo algo, por eso obtuvo su doctorado en neurobiología a los 22 años. Nadie se le iguala, bueno a excepción de mi querido yerno, claro," dijo Diana.

Sheldon y Amy, quienes se comían a besos con las miradas, voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Diana.

"Pero Señora Fowler, ¡Amy y yo no estamos casados!" dijo Sheldon.

"Papeles, hijo, papeles. Ustedes dos se aman y me encanta," dijo Diana, sonriendo. "¿Doctor? ¿Podría explicarme qué rayos le sucede a mi bebé?" dijo Diana.

Penny y Bernadette no paraban de sonreír, y Sheldon y Amy observaban a Diana sin saber qué pensar.

"Por supuesto, señora Fowler, debido a los acontecimientos por los que su hija atravesó, creemos que está sufriendo de un Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático o TEPT," dijo Simmons mientras se acercaba a la señora Fowler, "sus cuerdas vocales están en excelentes condiciones, sus heridas están sanando y no presenta ningún otro indicio de que algo ande mal con su cuerpo, así que asumimos que esto sea algo psicológico."

"¿Pero va a estar bien? ¿Eso se quita? ¡No me diga que mi niña estará muda para siempre!" dijo Diana, un sentimiento de horror se dibujó en su rostro.

"Tranquila, señora Fowler. El TEPT es tratable con terapia. Amy necesitará de toda la paciencia y el amor posible para su total recuperación. Pero dependerá de ella su curación. Amy, querida, de verdad debes dejar de morderte las uñas." Dijo La doctora Chong a Amy quien había vuelto a morderse las uñas. Sheldon se acercó a ella inmediatamente y la tomó de la mano, tratando de calmarla.

Penny y Bernadette, quienes habían observado todo en silencio, no pudieron más y corrieron a abrazar a Amy. Estaban felices de que ella estuviera mejor, trataron de abrazarla sin causarle dolor y Amy sonrió. Sería fácil curarse con ese tipo de cariño que sus amigas le brindaban. Sheldon liberó la mano de Amy para que pudiera corresponderles los abrazos y retrocedió dos pasos para darle espacio a Penny de abrazar a su "bestie".

"No quisiera interrumpir este momento tan emotivo pero Amy sigue en recuperación, me gustaría que hoy siguiera con solo una persona adentro, cuidándola. Si sigue así su recuperación, es posible que mañana en la tarde la dé de alta." Dijo Simmons.

"Cariño, estaremos afuera por si nos necesitass. Ten por seguro que Bernadette y yo estaremos al pendiente de ti y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase," dijo Penny.

Las chicas la abrazaron de nuevo y salieron de la habitación, ver a Amy las había dejado más tranquilas. Ahora se encargarían de explicarles su estado de salud a Howard, Leonard y Raj.

"Sheldon, ¿te parece si me quedo yo un rato?" dijo Diana.

"Por supuesto, señora Fowler. En dos horas vendré a verla para que usted tome un debido descanso," dijo Sheldon.

"¿Señora Fowler, podríamos hablar con usted un momento?" dijo la doctora Chong, "quiero arreglar las citas de la terapia de Amy. No tomará mucho tiempo."

Diana asintió y siguió a los doctores a una pequeña sala al final del pasillo. Cuando Sheldon estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Amy logró ver al guardia que el detective Reyes había mandado para resguardarla.

"_¿Quién es él?" _preguntó Amy.

"_Es el guardia que enviaron para cuidarte."_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Sheldon, qué pasó?"_

"_Amy, cuando sucedió la explosión en UCLA, McBride despareció. La policía no ha logrado encontrarla y temen que venga al hospital y te haga daño."_

"_¿O sea que Jennifer está libre? No es posible. Sheldon, ella está loca, ¡fue horrible todo lo que los niños y yo pasamos ahí adentro! ¡Por su culpa estoy muda y en una cama de hospital! Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver, tuve mucho miedo."_ Dijo Amy, por medio de señas. Cuando recordó aquél sentimiento de pánico comenzó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Sheldon, quien ahora estaba sentado a su lado de la cama, le quitó las manos de la cara y enjugó sus lágrimas. Después le besó la frente y le palmeó el antebrazo que estaba sano.

"Ya, ya, Amy. Aquí estoy, no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Lo importante ahora es que estás aquí conmigo y volverás a hablar, te lo prometo." Ésta vez, Sheldon no uso las señas para hablar. Lo dijo con su voz, suave y seguro. Amy sonrió al escucharlo, la tranquilizó inmediatamente y recordó por qué estaba enamorada del doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. Amy extendió los brazos y lo miro dulcemente.

"Amy, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre tu fascinación por los abrazos," dijo Sheldon mientras se inclinaba a abrazarla.

* * *

**!Larga vida al Shamy! :D**


End file.
